<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aide-memoire by wordscavenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985352">aide-memoire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger'>wordscavenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>beyond the garden's gates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Octopunk Media, Post-Detroit Evolution, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Detroit Evolution </p><p>Gavin isn't sure why Nines is acting so strange after seeing him wear a white shirt.</p><p>He soon learns why, and in doing so, learns about the version of himself that once lived inside Nines head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>beyond the garden's gates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aide-memoire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: Desperately trying to be and do a million things during a freaking pandemic<br/>(Knock on door)<br/>Octopunk Media: Good evening. May I introduce you to your new lord and savior, "Detroit Evolution"?<br/>Me: What? I don't have time for a fandom! I don't even have time to shower!<br/>Octopunk Media: Did we mention it involves an ace android and his partner falling in love while trying to stop a serial killer?<br/>Me: ...<br/>Me: Fine. Come in. I'll put the coffee on.<br/>Octopunk Media: Excellent choice, ma'am</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn Gavin, who’d you piss off?”</p><p>Gavin felt his eyes narrow at Tina as she stood by Chris’ workstation at the precinct, eyeing him up and down with a growing smirk.</p><p>Just as Gavin was putting together a snarky, profane laced reply, Nines stepped up and answered for him.</p><p>“He got in the way of some anti-android protestors. Apparently the blue paint they were dumping onto the grounds of the New Jericho location were a not-so-subtle reference for demanding android blood in retaliation of the recent wave of human lay-offs.”</p><p>Nines had failed to mention that by ‘getting in the way’, Gavin had actually stepped directly into the way, pushing Nines out of the path of the protestors who had been aiming for his android, the flashing biocomponent essentially a bulls-eye.</p><p>Nines had been less than happy with Gavin’s unexpected act of chivalry, but Gavin knew if they had instead hit Nines with the paint, the situation would have most likely escalated into Gavin punching a whole bunch of someones, arresting the entire crowd, and maybe even shooting a few protestors for good measure.</p><p>So, in the end, he didn’t exactly regret his choice.</p><p>“Harsh,” Chris said as he swiveled in his chair. He winced when he took in Gavin’s t-shirt stained with a haphazard array of dark blue paint. “I don’t think Tide’s gonna help get that to come out anytime soon, bud.”</p><p>“S’fine,” Gavin grumbled and slowly started taking off his leather jacket, careful to not contaminate his most beloved possession.</p><p>“It’s not fine,” Tina said, letting out an incredulous laugh. “If Fowler sees you dripping blue paint all over his precinct, he’s going to shit a brick and call you in for cleanup.”</p><p>“I don’t have a clean change of clothes in my locker,” Gavin shot back. He grabbed some tissues off his desk and tried wiping away the blue paint, but only accomplished smearing it even more along his shirt, getting it onto his hands as well.</p><p>“And he refused to go home to get changed either,” Nines primly admonished from where he stood by Gavin, watching him fumble with a mix of amusement and pity.</p><p>“Tattler,” Gavin shot at Nines before he continued. “We have the data from the recent murder by the New Jericho location. I want to get it looked at in case anything time-sensitive comes up. My apartment is like a half hour out of the way. It’d just waste time.”</p><p>“This is too painful to watch.” Tina dug into her pocket. She pulled out a key-card. “Here,” she said, then tossed it to Gavin.</p><p>He wasn’t expecting to suddenly play catch, but Nines reached out and snagged the key-card with ease before it could bounce off Gavin’s blue-stained hands.</p><p>“What’s this?” Gavin asked when Nines handed it to him.</p><p>“The key to the back office on level two. That’s where the lost and found is. There’s a bunch of clothes left in there from people who’ve come through the precinct. You should find something that’ll fit you.”</p><p>“Hard-pass,” Gavin said and tried to hand the key-card back to Tina. “I don’t want to wear some drunk’s hand-me-downs and smell like vomit all night.”</p><p>Tina waved her hand, declining. “They’re all clean. I promise. If no one comes to claim them in thirty days we do a wash and dry before donating them to a shelter. I was going to go today, but I got side-tracked.”</p><p>Gavin still hesitated, but Nines said, “Go. We’ll start running the data. It’ll only take a few minutes before you’re back.” He smiled encouragingly and added, “And I’ll get some coffee ready for you too.”</p><p>Gavin let out a small, annoyed growl and pointed the key-card at Nines. “Fine. But I want it from a fresh pot. You hear me?”</p><p>“Your wish is my command,” Nines said with a light sarcastic air as he began to take off his white jacket.</p><p>“Asshole,” Gavin said, but couldn’t stop smiling fondly at his partner before leaving the room.</p>
<hr/><p>“Damn Gavin, who died and made you the angel Gabriel?”</p><p>Ten minutes had passed since Gavin had left to change his shirt, and walking back into the room he had to admit he felt a little better now that he wasn’t worried about getting blue paint all over the place. Fowler <em>would</em> shit a brick, no question.</p><p>Tina and Chris were still where he had left them at Chris’ workstation, but Nines wasn’t there. Off to get his coffee, hopefully.</p><p>“Who the hell is Gabriel?” Gavin asked Tina as he sat down in his chair and then rolled over to join them at the workstation. He was pleased to see the data Nines had collected at the crime-scene was downloaded and currently being processed, the contents displayed on Chris’ computer screen.</p><p>“The angel Gabriel, who announced the coming of Jesus to Mary?” Chris said to Gavin as explanation.</p><p>“Never heard of him,” Gavin said, slightly annoyed that they weren’t focused on the case. “Why the hell are you calling me that?”</p><p>“Cause of that super white shirt,” Tina explained, pointing to his chest where a long sleeved white shirt adorned his upper-body. “You look awfully angelic in white, and I doubt there’s an angel named Gavin. And if there was ever a time you wore a shade lighter than grey, I haven’t seen it.”</p><p>Gavin looked down at the crisp white shirt he was wearing. It was the only thing he could find that was his size and didn’t have any frays or residual stains. He hadn’t thought much beyond that before putting it on.</p><p>“It does make you look kinda angelic, dude,” Chris said, waving a hand in his direction. “The pretty eyes, the cherubic curls.”</p><p>“The face that would make a Renaissance painter cry,” Tina chimed in.</p><p>“Give me a break. Seriously,” Gavin muttered and scooted closer to the screen. “Anything pop out at you guys yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, but we put in the commands to data-track any anomalies,” Tina answered. She had heard Gavin’s silent message, get back on track.</p><p>Gavin was about to suggest modifying the scan to include some additional suspects he and Nines had considered on the drive back to the precinct, when he heard his partner’s footsteps outside of the room.</p><p>“Thank Christ,” Gavin muttered.</p><p>“Now there’s an angel,” Tina said jokingly to Chris. “Getting him coffee, dealing with his attitude.”</p><p>Chris huffed out a laugh, but wisely remained silent.</p><p>Gavin ignored them and stood, turning to see Nines walk into the room.</p><p>“Fresh from the pot, just like you-,” Nines stopped after only taking two steps into the room. His eyes went a little wide, and his whole body jerked back in surprise, causing him to drop the coffee mug that was in his hand. It fell to the floor, breaking into shards.</p><p>“Nines?” Gavin said, and walked quickly up to him. He reached out to place his hands on his arms, and was shocked when Nines took a quick step back, almost cowering from his touch.</p><p>Gavin quickly pulled his hands back as if they had been burned.</p><p>“So-so sorry,” Nines said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. “I don’t know what just came over me.” He bent down to begin picking up the broken pieces.</p><p>“Are you okay, Nines?” Tina asked as she stood.</p><p>Gavin just watched Nines, his heart in his throat. He didn’t know what had just happened, and even more, he didn’t know what to say. Or to do. </p><p>“I’m fine. Really,” Nines said and stood, cupping the broken mug in his hands. He looked Gavin in the eyes and offered a forced, off-kilter smile. “I’ll get you a fresh mug.”</p><p>Gavin was about to open his mouth to say not to bother, but Nines was already walking back out of the room.</p><p>When he left, another moment of silence passed before Chris broke it. “That was weird right? It’s not just me? It was weird?”</p><p>“I’m sure it was just a weird glitch,” Tina said, and Gavin knew it was more for his sake than Chris’.</p><p>He stood by the door where Nines had left, arguing with himself to go after Nines and find out what had just happened. But he couldn’t make himself move. </p><p>“Let’s get back to work,” Tina said, cutting through his mind’s inner battle.</p><p>“Yeah,” Gavin said, and shook his head before he turned and headed back to the workstation.</p>
<hr/><p>From there, the night progressed quicker than Gavin had expected it to. When Nines eventually came back into the room with Gavin’s coffee, he was so focused on the case and avoiding Gavin’s eyes that it wasn’t long before he caught a lead the other three had almost missed.</p><p>“The night watchman said he left the compound at seven in the morning, but the reflection off the nearby store-front window clearly shows his car being driven away at four AM. He’s hiding something,” Nines explained, zooming in on the computer.</p><p>“Good catch Nines,” Chris said.</p><p>Gavin just remained silent.</p><p>It was past midnight at that point, and the group soon agreed to call it a night and pick things up back in the morning.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Nines had said casually by Gavin’s car in the precinct’s parking lot after Tina and Chris had departed.</p><p>Nines hesitated, as if he was going to say something, but instead gave Gavin a small smile. “Get some rest.”</p><p>And then he turned and left.</p><p>He didn’t even kiss Gavin goodnight.</p><p>It was stupid, Gavin thought as he lay in bed an hour later, staring at his bedroom’s ceiling and counting the rays of street lights bleeding in from between the window shades. He wasn’t sixteen with a high-school crush. Not getting a goddamned kiss goodnight didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean Nines didn’t want him anymore. It didn’t mean that Gavin had said or done something to finally push Nines away for good.</p><p>That, of course, didn’t stop him from spending most of the night reliving the past twenty-four hours in his head, nit-picking every word and interaction between them that could have triggered Nines sudden change in attitude.  </p><p>He finally nodded off around three, but his sleep was restless, and half-remembered dreams of cruelty haunted his morning after his alarm went off at six.</p><p>He told himself as he looked at his phone that he hadn’t been hoping for a text from Nines, so he shouldn’t have been disappointed when there wasn’t one.</p><p>Slowly, as if he were drugged, he moved around his apartment, getting ready for the day. He had half a mind to call out sick, but he knew he couldn’t. The lead in the murder case was too fresh, and if left unchecked it could easily grow cold before the day was half over.</p><p>It was tough, but he made it back to the precinct on-time, with barely a few minutes to spare, and walked into his office area to find Nines already there, typing away at his computer.</p><p>“Good morning, detective,” Nines said with an all too bright smile and an annoyingly cheery tone when he saw Gavin. “I’ve already retrieved the search warrant for Mr. Bradly’s apartment and car, and I’ve confirmed with the compound’s director that he arrived for a mandatory on-site meeting this morning. If he’s involved, we’ll know sometime today.”</p><p>Gavin stood at the doorway, watching Nines speak and act like last night hadn’t happened. A part of him wanted to pop one right into Nines smug face for being so damn sunny and nonchalant, while Gavin had spent a sleepless and miserable night sure he had somehow managed to ruin their relationship forever.</p><p>He felt the familiar tug of apathy start worming its way into his chest, a siren’s call to easily fall into his old pattern of pushing things aside and pretending like nothing mattered. It was tempting, and he nearly fell for it.   </p><p>However, the other part of him felt a strange, uneasy sense of familiarity. Suddenly, he remembered how he had acted the first time he and Nines had spent the night together. He had wanted to pretend like nothing had happened, and had tried hard to push Nines away, harder than he’d ever pushed anyone before.</p><p>But that didn’t work out so well for him. It had worked out pretty terribly, actually, for the both of them. They hadn’t been honest with each other, and Nines almost died because of it.</p><p>So like hell he was going to go through <em>that</em> again.</p><p>“Gavin?” Nines said after his partner didn’t reply.</p><p>Instead of answering, Gavin turned and closed the office door behind him, then locked it for good measure. He didn’t want any interruptions, as he knew it could easily happen in their crowded precinct.</p><p>“Gavin?” Nines asked again, this time with more concern in his voice. Gavin still didn’t speak, instead choosing to walk over and sit in the opposite chair by Nines desk. He grabbed the sides of Nines’ chair and spun him around so that they were facing each other, and looked at him straight in the eye. He still didn’t let go of the chair</p><p>“Tell me about last night,” Gavin said.</p><p> Nines looked at Gavin with wide eyes, surprised etched into his every facial feature.</p><p>“I-I don’t-” Nines began, and Gavin could tell he was searching for an excuse.</p><p>“Don’t be an asshole, Nines,” Gavin said gruffly. “Something hit you the wrong way last night. You were off.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I was not off,” Nines said indignantly. “I caught that lead.”</p><p>“You were off,” Gavin repeated and finally let go of the chair. “Just-dammit Nines. Just tell me what I did wrong. I can’t promise I’ll be able to fix it, but it’s driving me up a damn wall trying to figure it out on my own.”</p><p>“Wrong?” Nines questioned. “Gavin, what makes you think you did something wrong?”</p><p>“You-” God, he felt so damn stupid saying it. But he knew, as annoying as it was, that being honest was the best way to get Nines to open up. “You, shit Nines, you weren’t acting like yourself last night. And, Jesus, I can’t believe I’m actually saying this,” he ran a hand through his unruly mess of curls before quietly muttering, “You didn’t kiss me goodbye.”</p><p>Bingo. Nines’ eyes softened and the stiff tension he had been showing all throughout his body suddenly loosened.</p><p>“You’re right. I didn’t. I’m sorry,” Nines said softly, properly chastised. “I didn’t realize…Gavin you didn’t say or do anything wrong. I promise.”</p><p>Gavin didn’t know what to think then. He was so used to screwing things up. He gently took Nines hand in his and could actually see Nines’ resistance fade away even more. “All right. If it wasn’t me, then just tell me what happened last night.”</p><p>Nines hesitated for a moment before he spoke, “I’m afraid of what you’ll think if I tell you.”</p><p>“What?” Gavin asked. “You’re afraid I’ll think whatever it is, is stupid or something? I won’t think it’s stupid.”</p><p>Nines gave him an unconvincing look. “You think everything is stupid.”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Gavin admitted, and gave Nines’ hand a small, encouraging squeeze. “But anything to do with you isn’t stupid.”</p><p>“I’ll take that with the proverbial grain of salt,” Nines said. He looked down at their joined hands. “Just remember you asked.”</p><p>Gavin said nothing, letting Nines gather his thoughts before he spoke.</p><p>“You know that, before…Ada. Before I had to reset, I used to go into stasis from time to time to…recharge or regather my equilibrium.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gavin said with a small nod. “Your mental breaks. I remember.” He paused for a moment and licked his lips as he thought. “I think you told me once…it was a garden right? Someplace all full of flowers and birds and shit.”</p><p>Nines chucked softly before his smile faded. “Yes, it was a garden, with flowers and birds and-” he stopped and closed his eyes.</p><p>Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. “And?”</p><p>Nines opened his eyes and with his voice barely above a whisper he said, “You.”</p><p>It took a moment for Gavin to comprehend what Nines had just said. “Me?” He asked, when he could finally think again. “What do you mean me? Why the hell was I there?”</p><p>With a swift, unexpected movement Nines was suddenly standing, taking a few steps to put some distance between himself and Gavin. Gavin hadn’t been expecting that, and he nearly stood to follow, but forced himself to stay seated. He let Nines go so he could have his space. He better than anyone understood the need to just separate sometimes when things got too heavy.</p><p>He watched Nines place his hands on his hips and look down at the ground, struggling to find the words to continue.</p><p>Gavin couldn’t help but take pity on his partner. “Okay, so I-or some version of me, was in your garden. What does that have to do with last night?”</p><p>“The shirt you were wearing,” Nines said, haltingly. “The white shirt. That’s what the version of you always wore in my stasis.” He ran a tense hand along the back of his neck. “I think it just unnerved me too much seeing you look like him.”</p><p>“Huh,” Gavin said. “So I had clothes on in your fantasy-land.”</p><p>Nines shot him a withering glare. “How could you even ask me that question?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gavin said with a small shrug. “Most people who’ve got a fantasy version of their crush all up in their heads do so for pretty specific reasons.”</p><p>“You know better than that by now,” Nines almost whispered. He crossed his arms and looked away. His biocomponent glowed red for a brief moment before returning to blue.</p><p>“Sorry,” Gavin said and ran a hand over his face. “You’re right. I’m sorry. That was stupid. I’m just, I think, I’m trying to wrap my head around this.” He paused for a moment, feeling out of his depth. “So, do I measure up?”</p><p>“Measure up?” Nines asked. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“How do I compare with fantasy me?” Gavin asked, genuinely curious, and genuinely nervous about the answer. He knew he was a screw-up, but he was trying dammit.  </p><p>“There is no comparison, Gavin. There’s nothing to measure yourself to.” Nines uncrossed his arms and held out his hands to Gavin, almost pleading him to understand. “He wasn’t real. He was just a digital manifestation that inhibited your specific personality traits. Initially, I didn’t even create him because I had feelings for you,” Nines said. “Quite the opposite, actually.”</p><p>“When did you create him?” Gavin asked.</p><p>“Not long after we became partners.”</p><p>“Wow. Yeah, we were not the best of friends in the beginning,” Gavin conceded.</p><p>“That’s…an understatement,” Nines agreed. “When we first started working together, I didn’t know how to handle you. You were rude, arrogant, and completely ignored every word I said.”</p><p>Gavin leaned back in his chair. “Hey, you aren’t exactly Mr. Rogers, Nines. And I don’t see how any of that has changed. I’m still all those things. And I still don’t like listening to you.”</p><p>Nines placed his hands back on his hips, a favorite move of his, and gave Gavin a scrupulous look. “You don’t always like listening to me, but now you do.”</p><p>“Sometimes,” Gavin agreed reluctantly.</p><p>“Which is better than never, which is exactly how things were in the beginning. I didn’t know how to talk to you, or know what to say to get you to see me as a partner. So, I added you to my stasis. Or a version of you that I could practice talking to. I wanted to see where I was making my mistakes and learn how to correct them.”</p><p>Despite the strangeness of the situation, Gavin was slightly impressed. “So, you made a mini-me.”</p><p>“He wasn’t small,” Nines said, confused. “He perfectly matched your height and build-”</p><p>Gavin held up a hand to stop Nines. “I get it. It was kind of a joke. Sorry.” He sighed and ran his hands up and down his legs, processing this information. “So when did things change. When did you stop seeing me, or him, as a practice doll and as something…else?”</p><p>“It was him, actually, that brought up the possibility of a relationship with you,” Nines said uneasily.</p><p>“Your subconscious version of me decided to play cupid?” Gavin asked, surprised. He couldn’t imagine any version of himself brave enough to ever broach such a subject. </p><p>Nines gave Gavin a heartbreakingly sad smile. “For the longest time, he was the closest I could ever get to living out my hope of being with you.” His eyes narrowed, and his voice went soft. “But then when Ada corrupted me, I had to reset. And in doing that, I had to delete him. It was a difficult, but necessary decision.” He kept his eyes on Gavin’s, but Gavin knew the memory was replying behind Nines’ eyes.</p><p>Gavin wasn’t exactly enjoying reliving the moments he almost lost the most important person in his life either.</p><p>Gavin weighed his options, and finally told himself to just get over himself. He stood and walked over to Nines, then took his hands in his and brought them up to his lips, gently kissing each one. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”</p><p>Nines raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised at the sudden act of gentle affection that was so unlike Gavin.</p><p>“You’re taking this awfully well. Much better than I had expected.”</p><p>Gavin sighed and thought about what he wanted to say. “Look. Is it a super creepy that you used to have a version of me running around in your head that you were fake-dating? Absolutely.” Gavin quickly continued, cutting off Nines when he tried to defend himself. “But, you’re now dating the real me, and I’m dating a freaking android. You do remember how much I couldn’t stand androids?”</p><p>“I still think you aren’t one hundred percent sold on us,” Nines admitted.</p><p>Gavin thought about that for a moment. “Mostly Connor. He still finds fun new ways to piss me off.” He paused to slide his hands out of Nines’ and then placed them around his lithe waist, pulling him in close. “I suck at a lot of things Nines, you know that. And it might take me a little while to get there, but being adaptable is something I think I might be sucking a little less at every day.”</p><p>“You’re a better man than you think you are,” Nines said, placing his hands on Gavin’s chest, his eyes resting on his lips.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Did my mini-me tell you that?”</p><p>Nines brought his eyes up to meet Gavin’s. “He didn’t need to. It was the one thing I knew from the beginning about you. It’s why I tried so hard to make this partnership work.”</p><p>Gavin swallowed down the lump rising in his throat. “I promise to never wear white again as long as you promise to never make another mini-me.”</p><p>“I don’t need to. Like you said, I’m dating the real thing now,” Nines said, placing a hand on Gavin’s cheek and watched it slowly turn to porcelain white. “And I think I’m good with dealing with only one Gavin from now on.”</p><p>“Damn right you are,” Gavin said, then pushed his mouth against Nines, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Nines slid his hand from Gavin’s cheek to rest in his mop of curls along the back of his head, holding him tight.</p><p>How was this so perfect and right? Gavin still wasn’t sure why they fit so well together, why Nines had become such an unyielding force in his life that he could no longer stand to live without. Even now, their hundred and something kiss since the very first one they shared, Gavin could still felt an exhilarating thrill thrum throughout his body. Nothing in his life had ever felt as right as it did when Nines was in his arms, being his in their shared, intimate moments.</p><p>Nines stopped the kiss first, breaking away with that shy smile of his. “PDA in the office isn’t exactly the most appropriate way to start the workday, detective.” Despite his empty admonishment, he titled his forehead so that it rested against Gavin’s.</p><p>“You owed me a goodnight kiss,” Gavin muttered, his throat heavy with emotion. God, he could kiss Nines all day. He pulled his head back so that he could look Nines in the eye, and traced a thumb along his lips, finally resting it against his chin. “How about you come over after work today so I can make sure I get a proper goodnight kiss, and a good morning one too.” He smiled when Nines rolled his eyes at him. “Just to be on the safe side.”</p><p>“Of course. Just to be safe,” Nines said, giving Gavin his own wide smile. “Now, if there’s nothing else, may we go catch a murderer?”</p><p>Gavin stepped back, reluctantly letting Nines go. “Lead the way, Tin-Man.”</p><p>“Always with the sweet sentiments,” Nines joked as he slid on his white jacket.</p><p>“You know I’ve got plenty more where that came from.”</p><p>“Regrettably, I do,” Nines answered. He opened the door to the office and stepped out.</p><p>Gavin followed him, knowing he would follow Nines wherever he would go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Octopunk Media and its fantastic cast and crew for creating this movie. I've always loved "Detroit: Become Human" since demoing it at a video game conference years ago, and I'm so excited to not only still find new ways to enjoy it today, but to see it evolve and integrate amazing representations from and for its fans. </p><p>Also, thank you to everyone who reads this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>